


Imagine recognizing the faith healer, Sister Jo, as your old friend Anael.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And now they've found her, F/F, F/M, Not Beta Read, Reader and Anael were friends, Reader's gender is non specified, angel reader, before the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: I love Dannel so much so I was really looking forward to her character on Supernatural. I really enjoyed writing this imagine and I'd really liked to write a one-shot or maybe even a series with her. Please let me know if that is something you'd like!





	Imagine recognizing the faith healer, Sister Jo, as your old friend Anael.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dannel so much so I was really looking forward to her character on Supernatural. I really enjoyed writing this imagine and I'd really liked to write a one-shot or maybe even a series with her. Please let me know if that is something you'd like!

You sat at the back of the auditorium, staring at her familiar face as she healed a disabled man. Her hands glowed as she placed them in front of his chest and everyone watched in awe. You scoffed as they bought her act; it was ingenious really. Pretend to be human, not an angel, to heal people, and to make money off it. You couldn’t believe that she had been here this whole time. You had looked for her for a while after the fall but to no avail.  

And, God, you couldn’t believe she had named herself ‘Sister Jo’. Jo was something you had nicknamed her years ago and you couldn't even remember why at this point. You felt something indescribable when you realised that she had remembered it after all this time.

You watched her with awe; she really hadn’t changed a bit. She was still using the same vessel, with those dark eyes and the smile that you never seemed to forget, even if it had been years since you last saw her last, God, you missed her. It was embarrassing how much you missed her.

She had been your best friend, the only other angel you had been close to. You told her everything, including your doubts about your father after it seemed he had left. There was also some underlying feelings that either of you mentioned. You had always wondered what had been. Maybe if you had been together during the fall you could have told her. Maybe you both could have figured out humanity together. Maybe you both of you could have been  _together_ …

By the time you had broken free from your thoughts, everyone was filing out of the auditorium. You immediately started to panic. What if Anael didn’t want to see you? What if she had completely forgotten about you? You thought it was best to leave and come back another day and so you began to leave. As you were almost at the door you heard a voice from behind you. A voice you’d never thought you’d hear again.

‘Y/N? Is that actually you?’

Taking a deep breath, you somehow manage to find the courage to turn and to respond.

‘Hey, Anael. Long time no see.’


End file.
